In some cases, a back-end application platform may receive a set of manually generated and/or paper (or pdf file) requests, each request including a request value. For example, the sets of requests may be received from different remote third-party administrator platforms throughout a month. Experts at the back-end application platform may review the requests to ensure that each request (and request value) conforms to one of a number of different rules. The experts may change the request values as appropriate in view of those rules and determine an overall amount associated with each third-party administrator platform. Reviewing the sets of requests, however, can be a time consuming and error prone process—especially when there are a substantial number of requests, a substantial number of third-party administrator platforms, and/or wide ranging differences between the rules that need to be used to review the requests. Note that some back-end application platforms might receive sets of requests from tens, or even hundreds, of different third-party administrator platforms (and each platform could be submitting tens of thousands of requests every month).
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate a dynamic, accurate, and transparent adjustment of request values for a back-end application.